mystic_depthsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sempra's Diary
Sempra's Diary was a book written by the Vampire Queen Sempra. It was found within Supernaturals Refuge Site C, and is currently in the possession of Wolfy. It is unclear when exactly it was written, but it was more than a century agoNight, #lore-questions. "More than at least a century." (In response to how much time has passed since the last entry of the diary). Transcript (The content below is copied verbatim.) Day 4 After that horrid event... The dreadful █████ ██ ██████, my family and I started to make our way to the refuge sites. Some of our kind may have seen it fit to flee but not us. We will not run in terror from our homeland. Day 30 The rest of the refuge sites were found, and all that's left of us are the 7 who made it to site C. Our family has lost everything. My husband is dead, our land has been destroyed, my subjects have fled. The only thing left of the royal family is me. Day 93 Other refugees have been going missing or getting killed in expeditions to gain resources. I have been keeping us protected with my power but we won't last forever. I may be immortal but I am not invincible. It's been months since I've seen my daughter, I handed her to some refugees as they bound through the exit portal. It may be time to pass along my powers to her so vampires have a future outside of this realm. Imortia isn't the highest ranking witch but she has great power. She promised me if I gave up my power into the regal orb she would be able to summon it to any remaining members of my bloodline. She warned I may not survive the process, as my soul would have to guide the item to its next holder which would be my daughter and her kin. But she would also take a magical toll. Since she would be forced to tear a hole straight to a faroff dimension neither of us have visited, the magics would soon corrupt her, turning her into a simple mob version of herself over time. Day 95 Mueltia and Cassandra have left in search of a portal, knowing Imortia and myself will not be around much longer. She has locked herself in her room in preparation for the spell and I have packed up my own room, and I leave nothing but this diary, hoping it finds its way to my descendants. No words can articulate the pain and heartache I feel at losing my Queendom and family, but it's time to move on. And to my daughter, if you ever read this... Please know one thing. I love you dearly, and if you truly are still out there, then I will always be with you wherever you may be. - Queen Sempra Trivia * The daughter described is WolfyWolfy, #lore-discussion. "I'd say in terms of relation to this Sempra, I'd probably be more likely a descendant and not a usurper." * The diary is described as "Tattered" in its item tool-tip. References